The Scarring of Scar
by kelsey739
Summary: Ever wonder why Scar is so Evil? Did he have a past that no one knows of? Maybe Mufasa isn't as kind as everyone makes him seem to be... This is a sad story without a happy ending. But it is a story that shows what could have happened to Scar.


**I had to do this for an ELA project and thought it was a different perspective on what could have happened to Scar to make him so evil. I do not like Scar usually, but after writing this, I feel kinda sympathetic towards him. *I do not own any characters EXCEPT Anika and their father.***

**I am warning you all right now, you MIGHT not like Mufasa after this.**

The Scarring of Scar

Some can look at The Lion King and see Scar as nothing but a cruel, malicious lion. However, no one knows how he was really like as a cub; for all we know, Scar could have been a kind and considerate lion. Something could have gone wrong and messed up his life forever. Unfortunately, that is exactly what happened…

Once upon a time, there lived a royal lion family in the kingdom of Pride Rock. There was a father, a mother, two brothers and a baby sister. A few years after the baby sister was born, the mother became very sick and was dying. She told her husband, and king to take good care of their children and to give them all the love they need. That night was a night of mourning for the kingdom of Pride Rock. The king was devastated and for a while, didn't know if he could live through the loss. However, his daughter Anika, although very small, helped him through. She was his lifeline; Anika was just like his departed wife, loving, funny and without her, the family would fall apart as we know it.

Over the years, the brothers, Scar and Mufasa, didn't really get along, but decided to fake their relationship for the sake of their baby sister. Mufasa, the middle cub, was his father's pride and joy; he was the best hunter, best leader and loved by all the other lions in the kingdom. Scar on the other hand, never seemed to do anything right compared to his younger brother. He tried to hunt, but since he really hated to kill, it was a very difficult concept to grasp. Scar hated public speaking and didn't always look on the bright side. Because of this, no one wanted him to rule Pride Rock. Anika, although a young cub, could see right through her brothers' façade. She knew they didn't get along and was determined to fix their problem. Anika tried everything, from playing games with them to literally forcing them to hang out.

One day, it was Mufasa's turn to watch Anika and, being a self-centered lion, he was to busy bragging about his awesomeness to remember. Naturally, Scar noticed that she had no one to watch her and tried to follow her to make sure she would be ok. Anika knew that she wasn't allowed to go past the pride lands, but she didn't listen and went anyway. Scar slowly went to track her down and was shocked at what he saw: Anika was crossing a river filled with crocodiles! She saw Scar and was about to run and greet him when the unthinkable happened: her paw slipped and she fell in! Scar's protective instincts kicked in and he went in to save her before she drowned or got eaten, but it was too late! She had already gone under the water and the crocodiles were going in to get their food. Scar dove in and rescued her just in time before the massacre. However, by the time she submerged from the water, she was already dead. He pulled her to the side and tried everything to save her, but she had no chance of revival; she was dead. At that very moment, Mufasa and their father appeared across the river, speechless.

The king ran to Anika and pushed Scar to the side. He couldn't believe that someone else this important to him in his life had died, just like that! He yelled and demanded to know who was responsible. Mufasa right away blamed Scar, saying that he didn't have any talents and obviously couldn't even take care of their baby sister for a few hours. Since Mufasa could do no wrong in the eyes of the king and the kingdom, everyone believed his story, including their father. Of course Scar tried to make the lions see reason, since it WAS Mufasa's turn to watch her in the first place, but none would. He was seen as incompetent and permanently lost his right to the throne, even though he was the oldest. This made Scar very angry; he had every right to be king and prove to every single creature in the Pride Lands that he could be a great ruler.

The next months were the hardest ever endured in the Pride Lands. The king's lifeline had died and there was nothing left to hang to. He had a heart attack a few days later and left Pride Rock without a king. Since Scar lost his right to the throne, Mufasa inherited the position. Everyone knew that he would be a great king and would do great things, just like his father. Scar on the other hand, had changed forever. He started to hunt just to get rid of his anger towards his brother, and became quite good at the sport. He would kill poor, defenseless animals that, in just a few months ago, he would refuse to even touch. He started hanging out with the wrong crowd, the hyenas, and told them of the foul things the new king would do to them. He had gained a talent for evil public speaking and his heart became as cold as ice.

As time goes on, Mufasa gets married and has a son, Simba. This event caused Mufasa's wife, Sarabi, to want the two to make amends, and she decided to force Mufasa to invite Scar to the presentation of Simba. Scar resented the fact that Mufasa was still so egotistical that he couldn't even apologize for ruining Scar's life forever.

Since that terrible day by the river, Scar was a changed lion, and not for the better. He lost who he was and became someone he never wanted to be, all because of a thoughtless, narcissistic brother.


End file.
